Many electronic computer devices are relatively complicated to operate and a user can expect to undergo a steep learning curve before becoming adept at using the device. Tips can be provided to a user to help a user understand the functionality of a device, e.g., a smartphone, tablet computing device, and the like. Tips can be provided in the form of a “Help” menu, or tips can be provided in a more subtle, context-driven tip display scheme. While such assistance can ease the difficulty for a user in learning the device operation, a static set of tips that are downloaded with an operating system (e.g., as a help function) are often not very helpful. Such static tips may not address the specific difficulty being faced by the device user. Moreover, it can be beneficial to get new tips periodically. Lastly, the set of tips that are most useful might not be static, e.g., they might change, as may occur when a new operating system is installed.